far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
RRH08 - Hijacked
'Hijacked '''is the eighth session of the campaign Red Right Hand. In it, the party arrives at The Last Bastion, where they hope to gain support in their quest to defeat the Blood Queen. Summary In the valley leading to The Last Bastion, the party find another group of adventurers fighting two stone golems. The party helps them to defeat one, and the other retreats. The other group of adventurers introduce themselves. They are: The Storyteller, a bard who seeks to make his life a story, Stinzen, a paladin of honour, Erik Of-The-Marsh, a cleric of Rovagug, Lilium, a priestess and Robwyana, a rogue. They enter The Last Bastion together, and the party split up to buy some things at the market. Glade purchases as many decks of cards as she can, and a reincarnation scroll. Ovar buys some chainmail, while Iago uses his haggling skills to get a magical rapier and a ring of return for a low price. Kayeff secures an inn for the night. A goblin guard approaches Resmi and tells her that the 'Council of Three' wants to see the Star-Cleavers. The party ascends a spiral staircase into a wide hallway. There, they meet the three leaders of The Last Bastion - Jonias "Lightning" Gonn, the manager of the magic community, Nordison Brae, the manager of the warriors, and Ayra Jule, the manager of the general community. Iago shows them the memory crystal, but the council are skeptical. After the Cleavers tell them more, they are more open, but they suspect that there's a spy amongst their ranks. Jonias uses magic to determine that there is indeed a spy. He points to Resmi, and Nordison and the guards draw their weapons. Jonias explains that one general of the Blood Queen has alluded them forever. 'The Shapestealer', Jack Catcher. Jack is a parasite who has the ability to slowly merge with others and absorb their personality. In a few more days, Resmi would have been completely consumed. He casts a 'dispell magic' spell on Resmi, and the oily figure of Jack Catcher is torn away from her. The party attacks Jack. He says that his allies are coming, and sure enough, a few seconds later they swarm through the corridor - a huge black dragon, a manticore, and many harpies. A flurry of attacks from the party on Jack strikes him down, and his skin hardens and cracks. The party then focuses on the dragon, and manages to take it down. Remaining are many harpies and a manticore. Trivia *'Introductions: 'This session introduced the characters The Storyteller, Stinzen, Erik Of-The-Marsh, Lilium, Robwyana, Jonias Gonn, Nordison Brae, and Ayra Jule. *'Deaths: 'In this session, Jack Catcher died. *'Notable Events: '''This session saw the party meet Stinzen's party, arrive at The Last Bastion, Glade buy a reincarnation scroll, the party meet the Council of Three, a horde of monsters attack the Last Bastion, and the party kill Jack Catcher. Quotes ''"It is a tale of conspiracy, tragedy, glory, honour, death, destruction, madness, romance, fighting, eldritch horrors, mystery, and more." ''- Eptol ''"How many decks of cards do you have?" "We've got a box full, why?" "I'll take a hunded." "We... We have 20 decks of cards." "I'll take all of them then." ''- Glade with a merchant. ''"SWEET MOVES IAGO!" ''- Eptol